


Sheep in Wolve's Clothing

by xxsniperkittykatxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsniperkittykatxx/pseuds/xxsniperkittykatxx
Summary: What about a character who gets turned after Eve sends out her recruitment drive?





	Sheep in Wolve's Clothing

The story would start off with the traditional turning experience. They're jogging one morning, it can't be before 7 am, when it happens. The path is woodsy and the smell always makes them wish they could afford a cabin out in the middle of no where. They sense something and try to out run it but there is no escaping the inevitable. Luckily, they managed to be turned by someone pretty far up the bloodline scale and remains cognizant during shifts.

Outside of the bloodlust they also find themselves devastated when they realize they can't touch the necklaces they've had for as long as they can remember (due to it being silver). They go to a bridge and at first you think it's kind of a melodramatic way of saying good-bye to their mom and their old life by the way they hold on the the memorabilia "one last time". It soon becomes apparent they plan on jumping off the bridge themselves. As they crade the necklace (cloth barrier between them and the silver) they can tell for the first time that it opens. They easily pop it open with a claw and find a picture of their mom on one side of the locket and a star shaped symbol on the other side. One way or another they feel like they can't kill themselves with out knowing what the symbol means.

Realizing they need to find a way to sustain themselves they try eating burgers (which is painful for the former vegetarian). Eating the burger doesn't even begin to touch on the hunger so they are forced to seek out other alternatives. They're suddenly appalled by the day dream (fantasy?) they have of ripping one of the fast food workers hearts out but it's enough for them to get the idea.

They go to a local butcher fraying the need for hearts for a special recipe for a foreign grandmother (and they're proud of how believable that lie is too). $200 dollars later the freezer is stocked and their stomach is full. They can't say they feel completely sated but this is definitely something that can be dealt with. They're so proud of themselves for finding a way to manage they've all but forgotten the recent low they hit not 24-hours ago. The research they start is pretty easy going and before long they're satisfied with the idea that it's just some protection symbol and the way the symbol saved (protected) them brings them comfort and helps them feel even a little bit closer to their mother (as sappy as they recognize that sounds).

Unfortunately good things do not last. Our OC stayed close to the area they were turned in and because of the drive they were not the only ones turned. Not every one is as controlled as they are and soon the town is racking up an impressive body count drawing the wrong kind of attention.

When two men come across the secluded hide away, one look in the freezer is all it takes for them to know exactly what they're dealing with. The ambush is too easy and soon our werewolf finds themselves, not at the end of a silver bullet, but in their own personal hell. The creatures who torture them, because it's obvious they aren't human when their eyes flash black the first time, find out quickly that our OC is all but useless as far as information goes so they go for the next goal, finding a weakness.

One day they look up expecting another demon there to find a weakness for the Alpha they seem so interested in (although some days it feels like they're only there to blow off steam) and they instead sees a man with tussled black hair and hard cobalt blue eyes. The man in the trenchcoat is stunning and all business. The look he gives them and all the other creatures locked up in this hellhole is one of disgust and they didn't realize they could be brought any lower but this man made it happen.

All of a sudden the azure eyes start glowing a slightly lighter blue and finally, _finally_ there's peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh? I didn't mean to make Cas a bad guy. SorryNotSorry
> 
> I'd like to rewrite this someday to be an actual short story.


End file.
